Borrowed Wings
by Lil-Maggi
Summary: Princess Twilight changes a young filly's life by sacrificing a part of herself. Changing both of their lives for the better. Loosely based on a comic by anonymous author I found. The link is at the end of the story because its a huge spoiler.


**Borrowed Wings**

The day I became a princess it was unreal, it almost felt like a dream when Spike called "Princess Sparkle" I wanted to bite myself to see if I would wake up in my own bed. As regular unicorn not alicorn... I'm still getting used to that word. Sure he did say it as a joke but it felt out of this world out... I'm royalty. No longer a boring old unicorn living in Ponyville, had I now had to be responsible for entire country.

Millions of ponies to care for and protect them from any possible dangers, this was too much for one day... I don't mean to repeat myself but it was unreal.

After my crowning ceremony, I was led to a gathering in the castle gardens hosted by the one and only Pinkie Pie. The party was for anyone to attend to if they wanted. My friends, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie Pie learning from their past mistakes stuck together like glue. Merely mingling with each other, wanting not to repeat what had happen at last year's Gala.

I was getting some refreshments at the snack table until I become aware of the night sky. Night time was taking over the day. It was not quite night as there was a sunset however there were stars everywhere. I couldn't go without a second not seeing a glittering star it was truly beautiful.

Princess Luna out did herself once more.

All of a sudden I heard a quiet voice call my name. I looked around for a second before I saw a pale lilac with a cyan mane earth filly. She probably about Apple Bloom's age if not younger. She smiled at me, she said her name was" Faith" and I was the prettiest princess ever. I thanked her while blushing a little bit. The comment was very kind and unexpected but I smiled back at her. Faith definitely made this party more interesting.

Then I noticed she was in a wheelchair. How didn't I see that first? Perhaps it was her out-going nature caught my attention instead. She said wants to just be like me and she looked up to me since I saved Equestria from Nightmare Moon three years ago. I told her I couldn't take all the credit because I had a little help from my friends. However Faith seemed to ignore that and still said I still was her favorite princess ever.

Faith explained to me like me she didn't have many friends. Because she always been shy and she thought most foals didn't want anything to do with her because of her wheelchair. That broke my heart, why would anyone want stay away from this sweet filly?

However she heard my story she suddenly felt if I could do something like that she at least talk to one filly or colt and she did. She now has many close friends. But she does feel left out when her Pegasus friends play tag in the sky or when the unicorns use their magic to a game which she couldn't join in. Though if she at least walk or run it make things would be better.

I was fighting back tears; I never knew my story would make such an impact on someone's life. When I was her age all I ever desire to read books or study. I never had a friend other than my older brother, Shining Armor previous to my move to Ponyville. Then I met my five close friends and I discovered friendship is magic I still love reading with a passion but I'm better balancing it out more evenly.

Unlike me, Faith was trying to fit in but she needed a push in the right direction. Her disability was holding her back and it was heartbreaking. Of course she's not the only pony in a wheelchair yet that didn't matter to me then. If I could help her out somehow, is there a way I could help her out? Possibly there or not, nevertheless I was determined not to be a bystander.

Before Faith and her mother, Blossom left the party I told her to come to the castle in a week for a surprise. Right after the party I rushed straight to my room to begin research. In my room, I was reading countless healing spell books. No matter how hard I tried my thoughts of Faith didn't leave my head. I wasn't quite sure my goal should be to lead a hoof to Faith but I would to come that later on.

I absorb myself with every possible spell did not go looked over. I was worried if I skipped a spell, I would have missed out on my chance to aid Faith. This would be too easy.

Six days have passed with no luck. I was a complete mess finding that spell which may possibly transform Faith's life. My friends left days to return back to Ponyville. My once perfectly neat room was clean-freak's nightmare with books littering all over the room. As I was being forgetful to put back in their prober place .I was naive in thinking this going to be simple; I was getting ready to give up. When unexpectedly there was a knock at my door. I called to whomever at the door to come in. The door opened to reveal Princess Celestia.

My former teacher asked what I was doing that in kept as a shut in for most of the day. I told about the filly I met at the party who opened up to me. Then I give details to what I was up to and lend a hoof to her.

The princess seemed to be impressing with what I was doing and wondered she if this was in fact I wanted. I quickly answered "yes" and I was going to follow through. Celestia said she understood and told to follow to her.

She led me down the castle hallway to a room that I've never been in. She guided me into the room. Celestia said nothing instead gave me an wore out book with bookmark in it. She told to read the page with the mark and for me to decide I really wanted to do. With that Celestia left me for me to have some serious thinking,

Once the princess left I started reading the spell to realize it was the thing I was looking to help Faith. But sadly there was a small catch in performing the spell. Was this a good idea...? I may be crazy for considering this.

The next day Faith and Blossom returned to the castle. They both met in the throne room. I slightly nervous in doing what I was about to, I had a chance to change my mind. No I couldn't not do to Faith I must carry on with this.

Faith gave me a little smile that had brightened my day. Her untainted innocence was what changed my mind into what I did.

I told her that her hopes of joining in her Pegasus friends were what she really wanted. She gave a nod and it was she all ever wished for, that all I needed to hear, my horn begun to glow. My cerise magic wrapped around her taking her out of her wheelchair. I forced my energy on Faith, the spell was little tricky and could end horribly if I got distracted.

When I put Faith back her chair. The filly looked out her body to if there were any changes. Then her face lit up when she saw them for the first time. She stretched out her wings. Without warning, Faith had begun flapping her wings to attempt to fly with little to no struggle. She started flying around the room like any minute they could have been taken away.

I stared at my wingless back, the spell I used was known as a "Trader Spell". Which meant for me to be able to use it, I had to give up something of mine and the other pony get I had in trade for something of theirs. I had chosen my wings to be that gift. Since Faith was an earth pony nothing was given to me. I was starting to regret my two second decision. I would still be a princess... just a unicorn princess now.

Suddenly Faith flew up to me and gave me an unexpected hug. Tears of joy were in her hazel green eyes. She whispered to me words I will never forget.

"_I love you"._

For the moment on I knew I did the right thing.

The End


End file.
